Missing
by Skylarcat
Summary: House is missing and Cuddy can sense something is wrong. Will House’s thoughts of Cuddy be enough to pull him through?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Missing  
**Author:** Skylarcat  
**Classification:** Huddy, Chapter Fic  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Summary:** House is missing and Cuddy can sense something is wrong. Will House's thoughts of Cuddy be enough to pull him through?  
**Note:** House and Cuddy are characters that belong to David Shore, Fox Broadcasting, and Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared  
(Linkin' Park)**

The stars sprinkled the sky like golden freckles illuminating the masses and the ground in which he stood; his heart pounding, a strident tempo, like the thunder in the distance. The wind picked up its pace, wafting his hair in its grasp. The dirt and sand swirled at his feet, in the distance a few tumbleweeds scattered by like forgotten memories of a child.

He began to run then, at a feverish pace; his cane discarded with a thud upon the dirt covered ground, only a distant memory now. His legs moved gracefully, like a cheetah in pursuit of its prey. The pain of his thigh muscles faded within the stars, lost somewhere in the vastness of the sky. She was only a few paces ahead of him, yet too far to touch.

She was barefoot; her feet pounding like a hammer upon the ground. Though her back was to him, he was able to recognize her features; he would know her anywhere. Somehow her familiar pencil skirt didn't hinder her and she was able to quicken her pace. Her dark locks soaring higher with every stride.

He should be able to catch her; his legs being the longer suit, but he moved as though running through drying cement. He reached for her, but she quickly darted out of his reach. A thunder of giggles escaped from her throat as she rushed ahead.

She turned sharply, heading down a ravine, and he struggled to keep up; his legs dead weight. A few branches tore at his skin, sending trickles of blood along his fresh, but he barely noticed. She got further ahead; and he began to lose sight of her.

_**Don't leave me behind. Don't leave me behind.** _His mind announced to the night; and then she was gone from his view. He stopped running, now standing alone; his breath fleeting puffs of air. His eyes fixated on the spot on which she once stood, now empty. He closed his eyes, in the distance thunder broke.

Another boom and he jerked his eyes open with a startle, becoming alert in a matter of moments. His eyes darted franticly around, taking in sight his surroundings. His head lay across the steeling wheel of the car; the strain of the seatbelt digging into his shoulder. He quickly reached down and unbuckled it; the leather strap swung back with force and released his shoulder. He sat back against the seat, noticing the crushed metal and broken glass.

And then the pain: intense and brutal; causing him to bite down on his lip; the taste of blood and metal now residing in his mouth. He reached into his pocket somberly, pulling out his bottle of vicodin, and popping a pill into his mouth. His eyes went to the windshield, where several cracks veined out like a spider web. Outside, he noted the woods, and briefly wondered how far his car wondered down the ravine. Judging by the light of the sky, it was still early dawn. Someone would realize he was missing, or at least he hoped so. If he could manage to climb out of the car, perhaps he could make his way up the ravine and closer to the road. His chances at being found were slimmer if he remained in the car.

Turning to his side, he carefully raised his legs then with as much force as he could muster kicked at the broken glass in the driver's side window. After a few kicks, the glass shattered and broke away. He warily turned around, using his arms as leverage and propelled himself out of the vehicle, dropping hard onto the ground below. His hands instinctively went to his thigh, rubbing diligently the muscles there.

He took a breath and carefully surveyed the degree of his injuries. He concluded that he had a few broken ribs, several cuts and bruises and most likely a concussion. He tried to turn on his side, but the sudden pain that rushed up his body caused him to pause. He felt as though he was going to be sick. He shivered involuntary, becoming suddenly, desperately cold. He was going into shock.

He stared up at the sky. A few lone birds flew across the blue sea, their wings soaring gracefully. He always had envied birds; their ability to be able to fly away…to escape. To have such a wide view on the world. A memory was registering from somewhere within the folds on his mind. Another time, he stared up at the sky, then her sudden form staring down at him. Somehow, he was comforted by the mere thought of her.

**"**_**I'm always here."** _He heard her say.

He closed his eyes allowing his thoughts to wonder to one thing.

Cuddy.


	2. Chapter 2

She shivered suddenly; a profound chill racing down her spine. She averted her eyes from the computer screen to her office door for what felt like the millionth time that day. She glanced at her clock, noting the time. It was growing late, and he still had not barged into her office. It wasn't like him. Something was wrong.

She turned, staring out her window; attempting to ward off such thoughts. She watched as several birds flew by, gallant and beautiful and gnawed at her lip. Where was he?

She had expected him to storm into her office several hours ago. Demanding her to explain why she had assigned him such a mundane case to work on. She had left the case file on his desk early that morning, knowing it wouldn't hold his interest. It was a means of punishment that she had decided to inflict upon him due to his latest antic of having her blood ran for sexual transmitted diseases and informing the lab, it was better to be safe then sorry. She hadn't been amused or found the humor in the situation as he did.

Perhaps, he was punishing her, by not giving her the pleasure at knowing how displeased he was with her choice of current patient, she mused; her mind reasoning his absence. It did little to conceal the sudden void she felt. Nor did it stop her from suddenly realizing how empty her office felt.

She stood, deciding that she would seek him out.

The hospital was abuzz with activity. Several nurses hurriedly passed her, heading in the direction of the clinic, which was filled with several patients, all needing treatment. She highly doubted that he was there working, but checked a few exam rooms just the same. He wasn't in any of them. She decided to head in the other direction, towards his office.

Outside his door, she paused; her hand resting on the doorknob. _**I need you.** _His voice filled her mind, as clear as that night he had said it in her living room. And she caught her breath, wondering why that thought suddenly surfaced.

She knew, unexplainably that he would not be there. Pushing back the sudden fear that rose to her chest, she pushed open his door and stepped inside.

Chase, Foreman, and Cameron sat around the large table, sipping coffee and in deep conversation. Several folders and papers were scattered about, clearly from the case she had assigned them earlier that day. She noted the set of symptoms listed on the whiteboard, it wasn't in his handwriting. He wasn't there.

Chase glanced up, finally noticing her presence. "Dr. Cuddy." He quickly lowered his feet from where they rested on the table and turned giving her his attention. "He's not here," he stated very causally, as though the only reason why she would be there was for him. In all honesty, he usually was the reason...the reason she did a lot of things.

She narrowed her eyes, slightly annoyed. "I can see that." She pointed at the clock. "What time does he usually come in?"

Cameron closed the file which she was reading and dropped her pen onto the table. Glancing hesitatingly between Chase and Foreman, she finally glanced up at Cuddy. "He's usually here by now."

Cuddy swallowed, her mind probing the reasons on why he wouldn't come to work. If he was sick, he would have called. And considering, he hadn't been sick or missed a day of work in the last two years; every part of her being was screaming that something was wrong.

She glanced around the table, shaking her head and bringing a hand to her brow. "No one thought to come inform me that he wasn't here?"

No one spoke a word.

"Find him," she said, turning and exiting his office. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice Wilson approaching and ran right into him. He quickly reached out a hand, aiding her to regain her balance.

She looked down sheepishly and pulled out of his grip. Her brows narrowing in concerned, she mumbled, "Sorry," before heading down the hall.

Wilson, noticing that something was wrong was quick on her heels, reaching out his hand he took her by the arm, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Cuddy, what's wrong?"

She turned, facing Wilson, relaxing her shoulders slightly at having someone to confide in. "He hasn't shown up for work."

Wilson narrowed his brows and stared passed her into his office, noting for himself that he indeed wasn't there. He glanced at her, squeezing her shoulder firmly. "It's not the first time. House disappears all the time. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

His words bought her little comfort. She knew, first hand, how House liked to engaged in risky behavior, not caring about the consequences of his actions or the effect they had on the people around him. If something were to happen to him, she would never...she shook her head, refusing to go there.

Wilson lifted a brow, noting her silence. "He's gotten to you. He's under your skin."

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit just how deep her feelings ran for House to herself or anyone else for that matter. "Something's wrong. I can feel it," she said; her voice a mere whisper.

"Would you listen to yourself," Wilson quietly asked; carefully glancing around to make sure no one else was listening in on their conversation. "We're talking about House here. He probably didn't come in just because he knew it would annoy you."

She sighed, understanding the truth behind Wilson's words. However, some innate instinct was screaming at her that something was wrong and that he **_needed her_.** "Regardless, I would feel better if I drove by his place."

Wilson smirked. "Suit yourself, but you're going to feel ridiculous when you realize House was just playing you all along."


	3. Chapter 3

He could hear thunder from somewhere off in the distance, beyond the horizon and mountains. He glanced up towards the sky. It blistered bruised and dark, threatening rain. He returned his attention back to the path he was walking. He had somehow lost his shoes, and his feet were sore and bloody from walking so long in such a fashion. And then he caught a glimpse of her.

She rested on her knees, leaning over the bank of the river. Her fingers dancing along the surface of the water, playfully and he quietly approached her. She didn't look up when he neared so he took a seat next to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She pulled her hand back, turning to face him; her eyes alive with light. **"I'm always here. Always."** A simple answer, he observed; a stated fact, yet so deeply valued. It was the bridge that connected them.

He cupped his hands and lowered them into the water, lifting a handful of water out and releasing it over his wounds. He cocked his head and glanced at her. "I know." He watched as she toyed with a lock of her dark hair, her eyes staring up at the sky. "Why," he quietly asked.

She turned to him, slightly puzzled over his question. "Why not?"

He snorted softly and shrugged. "I don't know," he paused; deep in thought. "Maybe because I don't deserve it."

She smiled. "You deserve it. Maybe if you would just believe that, perhaps you would see...see that I'm standing here. Waiting...waiting for you. Always you. Only you."

He parted his lips to speak, but words failed him. He wasn't sure what she meant, and yet in the same regard knew exactly what she was trying to say. It was always them; always her, always him. And he was just now realizing it.

She glanced down and he noted that she appeared to be growing anxious, as though time was running out. He went to reach out and touch her, but his hand ran across an invisible barrier that prevented him from reaching her. He pounded his fist along what he would describe as glass; his eyes staring at her franticly. "Cuddy."

She glanced up at him; her eyes expressing a hint of sadness. She slowly lifted her own hand, laying it flat along the smooth glass, right where his hand rested on the other side. "Cuddy," he repeated softly.

She stared at him momentary; gnawing slightly at her bottom lip then returned her gaze to the sky. "It's going to rain." And then the thunder boomed.

"Sir, can you hear me?" It was a man's voice.

He felt the rain, like tiny daggers, gracing his skin, forcing him to wake. He blinked several times, forcing his vision to come into focus. The first thing he noticed was the sky. The early traces of dawn had long faded into clouds of gray and black, suspending before him, weeping tears of rain down from the heavens. He turned, noticing that he wasn't alone.

"Sir, help is on the way. Don't try to move."

He slowly lifted his hand up, but the man pushed it back down. "Don't move," the man repeated.

"I need you to do me a favor." He whispered then coughed, causing pain to rake through his chest. The man was quiet, listening, so he continued. "If something happens to me, before help comes…" He paused, wincing in pain. "My name is Gregory House. I need you to find Dr. Lisa Cuddy, she works at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital...tell her..." His voice trailed off, his eyes growing heavy. Perhaps, he was running out of time...running out of time to make things right.

"Tell her what, Sir?" The man asked.

"Tell her that..." He glanced towards the heavens, watching as the rain fell, feeling it against his skin. _**The truth will set you free. **_"Tell her that I love her," he whispered then slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy carefully maneuvered her vehicle down the familiar route to his apartment; the window wipers beating loudly through the rain. _**Please be home. Please be okay. **_Her mind kept repeating over and over again.

Wilson had been right. House had gotten to her, had gotten under her skin. How could he not? To know him was to be amazed...amazed at his brilliance and at the same time annoyed by his bluntness; to state the oblivious, expect the truth regarding his feelings towards her. They were careful to tiptoe around that elephant in the room, though both knew it existed. He wasn't ready for a relationship, but was clear in expressing that he did not want her in a relationship with anyone else either. And she would wait...wait for him...always him...only him.

He had to be okay. Because she almost lost him too many times in the past. Because her nerves were shot. Because she needed him. Because she loved him.

She rounded the corner and noticed an ambulance as well as several emergency flares. She directed her car off to the side of the road and swiftly emerged from her vehicle; her hair quickly becoming drenched in the rain. She made her way over to the driver. "What happened?"

The driver glanced at her curiously then pointed to a small crowd of people, which had formed near the side of the road. "Ma'am, you need to stand back."

Cuddy reached for her ID, which hung from a pocket of her suit jacket. "I'm a doctor," she announced, holding up her ID card for him to read. "Dr. Lisa Cuddy, can I be of some assistance?"

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy?" A man's voice asked through the rain.

She turned, squinting in the rain and noticed a gentleman standing near the back of the ambulance, and gave a nod. "That's correct."

The man turned his attention to the driver then. "She knows him."

Fear gripped her hard, tightly, like a hammer coming down on a nail. "Him?" She questioned, her voice wavering within the rain. She stared between the driver and the man; shivering involuntarily.

"A Greg...something," the man stated, his brow narrowing, trying to remember the last name.

Her heart dropped and she caught her breath. "House," she whispered. So her instincts had been right, something had happened and _he_ did _need_ her. He had to be okay. There were so much left between them unsaid.

"Yes, that's it! Greg House," the man said with a nod. "He wanted me to give you a message."

The ambulance driver took her by the arm, surprising her momentarily and guided her towards the rear of the ambulance. "You can ride with him," he said pulling the doors opened.

She nodded, relieved that she was about to see him; yet scared at the same time, not knowing what to expect or the degree of his injuries. _**Please, God, let him be alright. I need him to be alright.**_ Her mind repeated over and over again.

She prepared to climb in; hesitant, but then stopped, recalling the man's earlier words. She turned to face the man, still standing in the rain, his hand up in effort to shield off the cold rain. "You said he had a message for me," she shouted over the rain.

The man glanced at her slightly surprised then remembered the message he had to convey. "Yeah, he kept repeating your name. I think he was hallucinating. Before he went unconscious he told me to tell you..." The man paused, staring at her through sad eyes.

"To tell me what?" She asked; no longer caring about the rain that fell.

The man gave a soft nod. "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you."


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark, but he walked on; noticing a sliver of light just beyond the path. He continued to move forward; his bare feet pounding loudly along the cold ground. The light became brighter as he approached; a sudden warmth consuming his being. He quickened his pace, wanting so desperately to reach the light; then he heard her voice.

"_Come back to me, House._" She spoke from somewhere behind him.

He paused; glancing over his shoulder, but not finding her. He turned back to the light and took a small step into it; all his pain and fears vanishing. Here, he felt peace.

"_House, I need you with me. Please, return to me._" She pleaded once more from somewhere in the shadows.

"Cuddy?" He searched the darkness with his eyes in hopes of seeing her, but he couldn't make her out. "I like it here. I don't feel pain." He closed his eyes and allowed the light to consume him. "You wouldn't understand."

"_I do understand._" She spoke, this time her voice directly in front of him.

He opened his eyes and discovered she was standing in front of him. "Cuddy, come with me."

She shook her head; her dark locks waving along her shoulders from the gesture.

"Why not?" He questioned, slightly disappointed.

"_It's not my time._" She glanced back towards the darkness, speaking to the abyss. "_The choice is yours, House. Stay here, in the light, where it's safe and peaceful, or come back, come back to me, where there are challenges and pain, but its worth experiencing._"

"Don't leave me, Cuddy." He pleaded, suddenly no longer feeling the warm of the light. "**I _need _you with me**."

She was already taking several steps back away from him, towards the darkness. "_The choice is yours. I'll be waiting. Come back to me._" And then she was gone.

The choice was his.

Slowly, he opened his eyes; blinking as the morning light cast through the hospital window. He felt the warm touch of her hand cupped inside his; then heard the gentle sound of her voice.

"I'm here." She squeezed his hand, reassuring him that she was indeed there. She was right. She was there waiting for him, and he had come back to her.

He turned his head to look at her and tried to speak. "Cuddy."

She shook her head. "Don't try to speak," she squeezed his hand. "You need to rest."

He allowed his fingers to entangle themselves among hers, gripping tightly, not wanting to let go. And she glanced down staring at their hands sheepishly.

She was standing next to him, only inches away, so very close. He could tell that she had been crying and he wondered how long he had been unconscious. He noticed how pale she looked, and how thin she had gotten, and judging from the contents of the room, he judged that she hadn't left his side at all. His eyes lowered somberly and she lifted a hand, brushing her fingers along his forehead.

How many times would he do this to her? To leave her briefly, then return to discover her once more at his side, willing him to live…offering him a reason to hope.

"Cuddy..." he whispered, and she quickly placed a finger against his lips.

"Shh..." She soothed, sitting slightly on the edge of the bed.

He reached up, gripping her arm and pulled her near him. She didn't resist, instead allowed him to guide her down next to him. Her head found his chest, and in that moment he felt somehow complete.

She was somehow different, allowing such an intimate act to take place in her hospital with her staff able to take witness at any opportunity, but she damned the rules and regulations; crawling in along side his body. And somehow, he was different too, allowing her to reach him, to open himself to her.

He turned, gazing out the window. The sky was purple, deep clouds rolling in; the sun shying away. A few birds flew by, their wings soaring effortlessly, as though void from any pain, and for the first time in his life, he didn't envy them. Birds didn't have the honor of knowing her and in that aspect alone, birds should envy him.

His fingers toyed with the locks of her hair as he contemplated what would come of them now; his eyes still staring out the window.

She followed his stare out the window and narrowed her eyes. "Looks like it's going to rain."

He grimaced slightly, recalling the same words spoken while he was out there; she had kept him alive; her strength had been enough for him to fight, to come back. She had invaded his mind; kept him sane. He tightened his grip around her. "I have to tell you something." He paused, unsure on how to tell her that he loved her without just simply blurting it out.

"I know," she whispered, burying her head within his chest, letting him know that words weren't important.

He stared down at her, watching as her eyes slowly closed, her breathing drawing even. He closed his eyes as well, slowly drifting into sleep then heard her softly whisper...

"I love you too." And that was enough.

**_The end._**


End file.
